On The Lake
by MistressMagick
Summary: When Abby and Ziva take a houseboat out onto Chesapeake Bay for the weekend neither woman can imagine that the outcome can be spontanious yet unimaginably satisfying. MAJOR FEMMESLASH.


_A/N the first: Contains some slight spoilers for the Episodes: Kill Ari part I&II, Judgement day and an honorable mention of Abby's feelings toward Ziva when our favourite israeli first came to NCIS as liason officer. And now on with the story... oh and yeah this is written from Abby's point of view_

I'd like to think Ziva was my best friend. We'd known each other since the case involvong Kate's murder nearly four almost five years ago. At first I disliked her immensly because it has her half brother, Ari Haswari, that had taken Kate so violently from us here at NCIS. Over time i grew to know Ziva and now it felt like we were more like sisters. My 'dad', Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had built a houseboat down on Chesapeake bay about 1 hour out of town and since I had begged him

to let us use it for a few days, he had finally agreed. Gibbs really isn't my biological father but i think of him as a father figure in my life. So do the rest of my close collegues even if they don't admit it openly

You see Gibbs is the father of the MCRT – he bosses them around, they long for his approval, he adores them even if he doesn't say it. Anthony DiNozzo is the eldest child, full of trouble and teasing his younger siblings, desperate for Gibbs' affection. Ziva David teases Tony and fights him for Gibbs' attention. Timothy McGee is the younger son, putting up with Tony but also able to stand up for himself. I'm the youngest, the favorite, Gibbs lets me get away with far more than the others and he fusses over me whenever something goes wrong. Jenny Sheppard was the mother until last year when she was killed in a shoot out. She loved Gibb's, even if they fought on a regular basis. We, my 'family', all cared about her and she cared about us. She would watch over us, admittedly from the catwalk, but it still counts. Now we have Leon Vance and i'm still not sure were we fits into the family.

But as i was saying Just the two of us and no-one else. We wanted to talk, catch up, sun bake and just basically do nothing. It was getting quite hot and we knew it was always the perfect temperature down there. We threw a few cothes into a bag and left.

The houseboat was moored at the marina and the sun shone brightly, sparkling off the crystal blue water where it bounced onto the ceiling inside as we opened up all the curtains. Ziva ran around like an excited child, getting everything ready to head out onto the lake. It was a large two story boat with two bedrooms and a front living area and kitchen on the first floor and an absolutley huge bedroom and open deck on the second floor. We untied the moorings, carefully steering it out from the marina until we were cruising across the bay.

Ziva was sitting at the wheel making minor adjustments to our course every now and then and I opened up all the windows and doors to let the breeze flow right through keeping everything at a comfortable temperature. It was so relaxing to be sitting back with a long cool

drink each, the wind gently blowing through my hair and talking and joking with my friend.

We went to my favourite spot on the bay. It was on a spit of land that protruded out into the major arm of the bay. At only about 20 feet wide, it had mid sized pine trees dotted all over it and depending on what side of the small peninsula we tied up on, it was protected from the worst elements of the weather while still having an amazing view right down the bay. Ziva expertly manouvered the boat up to the shore and held it there while I ran the ropes out from the back and

lashed them to trees on either side. Now we were secure we could totally relax.

After changing into my bikini, I brought some beers from the cooler to the top deck and out onto the large deck that, because of the way we had moored the boat, looked out to the huge expanse of water. Ziva had arranged two sun lounges next to each other and spread towels over

both. She was standing at the back of the deck leaning over with her hands on the rails and looking out to the view. She had changed into her bikini as well but it was new, I hadn't seen this one before, and it looked stunning with the thong dissappearing in between her butt

cheeks accentuating the pear like shape of he ass. She turned as I approached.

"Ziva, that bikini looks amazing. You look amazing." I stated.

"Thanks, it's from overseas." She did a mock model walk as she joined me under the shade of the overhang. "It's the latest fashion. I think it shows off my assets quite nicely." She jiggled her breasts in the top. We laughed and drank our beers. "Would you put some oil on my back before I lie in the sun and I'll do yours?"

"Sure," I said finding the bottle and, as she held her hair aside, I poured oil onto her shoulders and began rubbing it in making sure that it was even. I was continuing down her back when she laughed.

"Don't look now but we're being watched." she spoke in a low voice. "No, don't stop, just look out onto the lake."

I could see another houseboat cruising down the middle. It was far enough away to see

people but not recognise faces.

"There's a guy on the top deck with some binoculars looking at us." Ziva pointed out. I could make him out but it was a bit far away.

"Let's give him a show, eh?" she giggled and reached around behind her back. She undid her strap and lifted the top off over her head doing an over-the-top hair toss as she dropped it on the chair. Her largish breasts bounced as they became free.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" I said through my teeth in embarrasment.

She laughed, "Relax, Give him a thrill. He's probably starved for a bit of excitement. Come on. Do my front."

I didn't understand. Oh don't get me wrong i knew all about sex and the different orientation. I just never thought Ziva would potentially be into women.

"Put some oil on my breasts." I must have looked a bit shocked cause she added "Don't be

shy. We're all friends here and he'll probably talk about it to his buddies."

I stood beside her and dribbled some oil on her chest as she raised her arms above her head and hung onto the rail in the roof above. I moved my hand over her chest to spread the oil and then down to her breasts. They felt very soft and were bigger than mine. I'd never touched another girls breasts before and I was facinated. I poured more oil and began rubbing over her breasts to her tiny waist and back up to her breasts. I cupped them with both hands and lifted and rolled them together I saw, and felt, her nipples getting hard. She rolled her head back and pushed her chest out at the same time as pushing her butt out. A very erotic pose.

She spoke again "Pull my thong down."

"Ziva." I said aghast. "Are you serious?"

She looked at me with sultry eyes. "If we're going to put on a show for this guy, we may as well make it one he'll never forget. Give him something to masterbate over for years. It'll be fun."

After a few moments of contemplation, I figured, what the hell. I hooked the strap with my thumbs and slid her thong down. I had to wriggle it a bit to make it slide and she moved some more to help it roll down her butt and thighs to the deck. I stood up and got some more oil on her back and watched as it dribbled down in between her buttocks. We both laughed as I spread it some more and she moved in mock passion. She made her moves overtly big so that the guy wouldn't miss it. I was smiling and running my hands over her butt and breasts. Her skin glistened with the oil and looked very sensual.

"We may as well go all the way." I laughed and took of my bikini top and then bent down as I took off my bottom half. Ziva looked at me open mouthed and smiled. I moved in close to her front and pushed my breasts to hers slowly letting the nipples brush together. I thought I felt her shiver almost impercepibly. It immediately made my nipple grow erect. Although my breasts were a little smaller than Ziva's, my nipples were bigger and longer that hers, especially when erect. I put my arms around her and squeezed our bodies together. We laughed out loud as we did this.

"This must be driving him crazy." I said and looked towards the boat. It had slowed a little but was still making it's way past us. I could see the guy still looking through his binoculars. Ziva brought her arms down and squirted some oil on my chest. Quite a lot actually and I squealed in surprise. She spread it over my breasts and then we felt our chests slide together being very slippery with the oil. She reached around behind me and squirted some on my butt then grabbed it with both hands and playfully rubbed and squeezed the cheeks. This made our pussies rub together briefly and the unexpected sensation made me jump a little. I think it did the same to Ziva and we stopped briefly, looking at each other before bursting into laughter and continuing the cavorting of our two bodies together.

It was fun but there was more too it than that. I felt my body tingling all over and a slight tremble at the back of the knees. I felt Ziva pushing her pussy against mine more often as we played and I was enjoying the touch of her neatly trimmed hair against mine. It surprised me just how much I was enjoying this and not just the playful part of it. My nipples were hard, I was breathing differently and I though I could feel my pussy getting warm and maybe just a little wet. I fancied that Ziva was feeling the same.

As we were tickling each other and laughing, my lips accidentally brushed against hers. We paused and looked into each others eyes then leant forward and kissed. I felt her hands roaming around my back as she kissed me and found that I was doing the same. Her tongue entered

my mouth and I sucked it then pushed my tongue into her mouth. She responded the same way and I heard her breathing harder as she kissed me. She grabbed my butt and pulled me closer. Grinding my pelvis bone into hers, making our pussies rub together hard. Then she pulled her

hips away and, without breaking the kiss, slid a hand onto my crotch, The feeling of her oily fingers on my pussy was incredible. I almost jumped back but she held me close as she manouvered her finger between my pussy lips and found my clit.

I broke the kiss and threw my head back, moaning out loud. "Ohhhhhh! My

God."

She looked at me with lust and desire all over her face. Then she looked out to where the other boat was. I looked too and it was gone. It had passed and gone around the headland. Ziva looked back at me.

"He's gone." I stated the obvious

"Guess we put on a good show, Huh?" she said.

I nodded again. She moved her finger that was still on my clit and another long, low, breathy moan escaped from my lips and my knees sagged so that more of my weight settled on her hand. She pushed her finger inside me and I felt the palm of her hand pressing against my clit. It was startling.

We kissed and embraced again then half walked, half staggered back through the doors into the bedroom and collapsed onto the huge king size bed. We rolled around rubbing our bodies together. Ziva would be on top then I would be, then we would be beside each other, kissing,

rubbing, exploring and moaning. I was very quickly losing control.

"Ziva. What are we doing?" I breathed.

"I don't know." She said between kisses. "But I don't think I can stop." More kisses. "Do you ... Ohhhhh! ... want to stop?"

"No." but it turned into a long "Ohhhhhhhhhh" as her finger found my clit again. My hand found it's way down to her groin and I gently rubbed the outside. My apprehension made me hesitate for a moment but Ziva moved her hips further onto my hand and my finger slipped into the folds of her cunt. She groaned and rocked her pussy against my hand as I realised that I was doing the same thing. My head was spinning and I felt lightheaded. Desire was controling my thoughts and

I desired Ziva. I wanted her body. I wanted to feel every inch of her and to experience more of what was happening to me.

She kissed down my neck and across my chest. My eyes widened as I saw her lips find and then envelop my nipple causing me to suck in my breath and hold still as jolts of energy raced down an invisible connection straight to my pussy. I cried out and arched my back as she moved to the other nipple and the same thing happened. I pushed her over onto her back, leant over and put one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked. This made her body buck as mine had and she called my name as I moved to the next nipple.

I don't know why, maybe something inside me was released because I felt a wave of passion wash over me, but I found myself kissing down over her stomach. It was almost like an out of body experience but the intense feelings I was having, and my craving for more, reminded me I

was well and truly in my body and enjoying every second of it. I found my mouth inches from her pussy and her scent was intoxicating. I kissed gently at first then ran my tongue around the edge and onto her thighs then back again. She moaned as her hand slid down her body and I saw her fingers go either side of her pussy lips and open them up.

I saw the amazing sight of her moist pussy and her clit fighting its way out of the folds. Ziva exhaled a big, deep "Oooooohhhhhhhh!" as I sucked her clit into my hot mouth. I never thought that I would ever find myself with another girls clit in my mouth but I knew from experience with my former boyfriend that I enjoyed having it sucked and rolled with a tongue so that's what I did and it made Ziva go wild. She almost screamed as she bucked her hips into me.

She grabbed my legs and pulled me over on top of her and I felt her hot breath on my pussy. Another first for me as I was now in a sixty nine position. But I didn't care because she quickly found my clit with her mouth and returned the favour. If I wasn't over the edge before this sent me as I cried out long and loud before attacking her clit again. It was hard for both of us to maintain attention on each others clit while riding a wild emotional wave of gratification. I could detect the rush of a climax approaching and I began to push my mouth and tongue deeper into Ziva's cunt and suck her clit harder.

She screamed before me but only just before. I held her as tight as I could and I exploded, my body shook uncontrollably as I felt spasm after spasm course through my body. I was only half aware that Ziva was experiencing similar sensations under me. Probably one of the most

intense orgasms I have ever had.

I collapsed as I felt the peak of the climax wane and I licked her pussy a little like a cat licking milk before rolling off to lay next to her. We both stared at the ceiling, panting and waiting for our hearts to slow down.

"Oh my God, Ziva." I managed "That was amazing."

"Yeah" she said with difficulty " who would've thought. You know. ...You and me. ... doing that."

"Have you ..." I hesitated "... ever done it before?"

"No. but I've thought about it sometimes." She replied "Have you?"

"Never." I said.

We pondered that for a while then Ziva blurted out "Now we know what we've been missing out on." Causing us to both to burst out laughing.

I moved up to lay next to her and we laughed some more as we shared a pillow. As our giggling died down I shuffled forward to kiss her and she responded fervently. Our tongues entwined and I savoured the feel of her soft lips on mine.

She broke our kiss and looked at me with a cheeky smile on her face. "Oh my God. I just remembered. I've got a surprise for you"

I tried to respond but she dived off the bed and was rummaging around in between the mattress of the bed and the base.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" I asked smiling.

She popped up from beside the mattress with a wide open-mouthed grin on her face and in her hand was a long, skin-coloured vibrator. I was about to shockingly ask where she got it when she said "It's our 'mother's' 'little friend'. I found it two years ago and never let her know. What a score! I know it hasn't had much use it's had lately but ... " She giggled "... I think we might have a few jobs for it. Hmmmmm?"

I giggled as she jumped back up on the bed. Then I saw what she had in mind as she crawled in between my legs and I instinctively drew my knees up. I smiled as she brought the vibrator up to my pussy, turned it on and teased me with it. She slid it all the way into my dripping wet pussy in one move causing me to gasp and stiffen. Not much was said after that as she worked the tool in and out making me squirm around on the bed. I was aware of myself slipping back into the shameless abandon of before and knew that another orgasm was only moments away.

"Oh yeah, cum on this big hard cock and then I want you to fuck me with it." I heard her say over my moans.

It was an interesting few days and nights after that and I found out that Ziva had the propensity to actually squirt juice out of her pussy when I fucked her with the vibrator. It was amazing to watch and turned me on incredibly. We needed a long rest when we got back home, but alas that was not to be. Gibbs and team got a case involving the death of a lesbian petty officer nad needed an undercover couple. Ziva and I shared a look of hunger and understanding before turning to Gibbs.

"You know how we borrowed your boathouse this past weekend?" I asked sweetly. Without waiting for a reply Ziva continued "Well Rule #12 may just have been comprimised for a bit..."

With a thunderous yet slightly bemused look on his face he raised his left eyebrow "And what has this got to do with the case?"

I could here Tony sniggering in the background as i replied "well, it's like this..."

_A/N the second: And thats it for "On The Lake". As you can tell I left it open for a sequel (obvioulsy). The afformentioned sequel is in the works, however as it is multichapter i do not plan on posting it until it is at least halfway completed. back to this one though reviews are much appreciated. until next time. Peace and Long life. *does vulcan had thingy like spock would*_


End file.
